The degree of effectiveness of gas turbines and internal combustion engines may be increased and the burn out improved by means of high-pressure direct injection. However, fine soot particles (carbon black particles) with sizes in the nanometer range result. Typical average diameters of the particles are between 15 nm and 120 nm with concentrations between 104 to 108 particles per cm3.
The emission of such soot particles can lead to problems. In order to be able, for example, to study the biological effects of such soot particles, a source of soot particles must be present.
A generator for soot particles is known from the state of the art (Matter Engineering AG, Wohlen, Switzerland), with which the soot particles are produced in a diffusion flame and the stream of particles is mixed with a quenching gas in order to prevent further combustion processes in the stream of particles and to stabilize the soot particles.